


Say My Name

by marycontrary82



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycontrary82/pseuds/marycontrary82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta teaches Katniss a lesson she'll never forget.<br/>Modern day AU -One-shot - Rated MA for language and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [famousfremus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/gifts).



> Warning: This story is contains explicit sex, strong language, and some “taboo" consensual sexual acts, as well the link to a NSFW image prompt at the beginning of the story. (See story tags.) Please refrain from reading if this offends you.
> 
> AN: This was originally supposed to be Tumblr drabble prompt but it got out of control. It is dedicated to Famousfremus because I'm her beta, because she encouraged me (twisted my arm) to write this, because I love her, and because I'd teased her enough. She earned this.

**The visual prompt for this story can be viewed[here](http://media.tumblr.com/9a0a26491d0ae62feb538fe0d07b728a/tumblr_inline_mpfvoeWRq81qz4rgp.jpg). The written prompt is in the notes at the end of the story. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 

Peeta loosened his tie as he pulled onto his street, wondering if Katniss would be home. What a day. He was stressed, tired, and still a little pissed from the fight last night.

 _Damnit. The fight._ He still hadn’t talked to Katniss since he’d stormed out, and he had to stop himself from trying to call her all day to apologize, from telling her how much he loved her and that he couldn’t live without her. _And he couldn’t_. God, he was pathetic. But he was still pissed. He could count on one hand the all the times he had ever really been angry with her, and this was one of them. But that still hadn’t stopped him from thinking about her all day long. Even now, just the thought of what he was going to do to her was enough to make his cock ache like a sore tooth.

Johanna had promised the plan would work. They could both be happy, he could prove his point, and Katniss would learn her lesson. And she’d sworn Katniss would like it; hell, that she was going to love it. _She’d better_. Johanna may be one of his best friends, but he’d told her not to interfere and she’d insisted on butting in. At this point Peeta wasn’t above firing her meddling ass if things went south.

He wondered again if Katniss had gotten the text he’d sent. He almost hadn’t sent it; he’d deleted and re-typed more than 10 times, wondering if she’d even play ball. But he knew a few things about Katniss after almost four years with her. For one thing, she couldn’t resist a challenge. For another, she couldn’t resist make-up sex, even if she was still holding a grudge. He was thankful that they hardly ever fought, but sometimes the making up was certainly worth it.

And lastly, she couldn’t resist _him_. _God, he fucking loved that about her._ He couldn’t help thinking about last week when she pulled him into the bathroom at his brother’s surprise party and set to work sucking his cock with wild abandon while he white-knuckled the bathroom sink. Then she’d spent the rest of the night whispering dirty things in his ear when no one was looking and making a show of staring seductively at him while she played with the straw on her drink with her tongue. They were barely out of the driveway before he had his hand down the front of her jeans, drawing soft circles on her clit while she moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. It had taken every ounce of control he had not to pull the car over and take her on the side of the road. As it was, they hadn’t even made it into the house before they gave into their urges and he ended up bending her over the hood of the car while he pounded her to a screaming release. Thankfully their garage was enclosed and it was a dark night.

Shit. He groaned as he looked down at the tent in his pants. _Fucking Katniss_. She had this effect on him every damn time. The more he thought about it, the less significant the fight seemed, really. While his brothers or co-workers were complaining about their cold-as-ice girlfriends and wives, he had Katniss, the girl he’d wanted since he was five years old, in his bed every night, and she wanted him. Every damn day, she wanted him. And she loved him, he knew that. And she was perfect. Messy? Jesus, yes. Impatient? Definitely. Impetuous? Oh yes. Stubborn? As a damn mule. _But god was she perfect._

He mused over the argument as he got out of the car, not bothering to open the garage and pull the car in. He wasn’t sure what kind of reception he’d be getting so it was best to have an exit strategy, just in case. As he made his way to the front door, suddenly the plan didn’t seem as good as it did this morning when he was angry and sleep deprived and _fucking Katniss-deprived_.

Silence greeted him as he passed through the threshold. It was either a good sign or a really bad one. He dropped his keys on the front table and shed his suit jacket. He started to feel panic creep in. The house was deathly silent, not even the sound of the TV muffled the thuds of his heavy footfalls as he made his way towards the kitchen. He looked down as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time today, disappointed to see still nothing from Katniss. Complete radio silence for the last 18 hours. Not that he was counting.

He pulled up the text message he had sent her earlier and read it over again. _Damnit_. Why had he listened to Johanna’s stupid idea? It was bad enough that Katniss felt the need to sometimes talk about their sex life with one of his best friends, who also happened to work for him, but now he was taking advice from her, too? Based on something he’d done on a whim once when he was drunk? He groaned, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping it open as made his way into the living room. Tonight, he would wallow, nurse his hurt and his anger, and tomorrow he would find Katniss, beg her to come back and forget the fight, and the stupid text he had sent. Maybe he could….

 _Holy shit._ Peeta stopped short at the sight in front of him, any thoughts he may have had quickly dissipating as the blood swiftly made its way from his brain down to his hardening cock. He gulped down a large swig of beer as he took in the sight before him. Katniss was perched on the couch, wearing one of his white dress shirts, with black-and-gold-strapped heels and black stockings, her signature braid draped over her shoulder. _Johanna was getting a raise. A big fat fucking raise._

As she stood, her bottom lip between her teeth, her grey eyes met his, looking excited but contrite. _Good_. She hadn’t forgotten why they were doing this. As he let his gaze scan the rest of her body, he could see her erect nipples through the white fabric and he resisted the urge to grab her by the braid and slam himself into her right then and there. _Later,_ he told himself _._ He took a long breath to try and calm himself. _That would come later._ As he trailed his gaze down lower, he noticed the flash of a garter belt peeking out. _Shit._ _A cake. He’d bake Johanna a damn cake. 7 layers. Filled. Whatever she wanted._  

He focused his attention back on Katniss and the task at hand. He reached up and loosened his tie just a little bit more and resisted the urge to loosen his pants, too. Fuck, they felt so tight against his dick right now. He watched her grey eyes darken just a fraction and he knew she could tell the effect she was having. Time to take back the upper hand. She wasn’t going to get it tonight, no matter how fucking hot she looked. He said he was going to teach her a lesson, and he meant it. By the end of the night, he’d have her begging for his cock, and the only word she’d remember how to say would be his name.

As she stepped towards him, he stepped back fractionally, staying just out of her reach. “So you’re home.” He smiled at her, knowing what kind of effect it had on her, and was pleased to see the look of longing flash on her face. She may be good at masking her emotions, but he could read her like a book.

“Yes, you said, ummm, you said to be waiting for you, right?” She was nervously picking at the end of her braid as she bit down on her bottom lip. Fuck, he wondered if she knew how sexy she was when she did that? Her gaze lowered to the floor. “Are you still mad at me? I didn’t know if…”Her voice wavered. “……You’ve never just left like that. I didn’t know if you were coming back or what was….” She trailed off again and he had to resist the urge cradle her in his arms and tell her everything is going to be okay.

Inwardly, he began to feel that pull, feel himself responding to her on a molecular level, but outwardly, he kept his expression blank as he stared at her, watching her grow more uncomfortable with each passing second. That’s another thing he knows about her. She sure doesn’t like it when the tables are turned. He took some more time to drink in the sight of her now that she’s standing; from her long legs to the now-exposed dip between her breasts, to her long slender neck, and back up to those molten grey eyes. He locks eyes with her again and he can see her breath hitch as her eyes darken with lust. Inwardly, he smiles. _Perfect._ He was initially kind of nervous about this whole idea. Katniss usually hates being told what to do and part of him thought she might be obstinate just to spite him. She sure as hell was last night.

He tenses his jaw as he thinks of the fight once more, just enough to let a little of the anger course through his veins. _That stupid fucking fight_. It wasn’t even so much the fight, really, but what had transpired during, and the way she had reacted. He let a little more of the fury seep in as he felt himself moving towards her, taking one last swig of beer from the bottle before slamming it down on an end table. The whole thing had started out innocently enough; asking her to please not leave her dishes all over the house. Was that really too much to ask? For fuck’s sake, she didn’t even _do_ the dishes. He did. And that was fine. But was it really too much to ask that she not leave them _everywhere she went in the goddamn house_!? He could tell she picked up on his mood shift as he stalked toward her; she began slowly walking backwards until she was backed against the wall.

He quickened his pace as he reached her, his body unconsciously craving hers after being without it for almost an entire day. He stood close, pressing his body against hers and lowering his mouth to the shell of her ear. “Going somewhere, sweetheart?” He rubbed the tip of his nose along her jaw and reveled in her scent, somehow always earthy and sweet. He almost forgot how intoxicating it was. She arched her back, pressing her hips into his erection, already sensitive from the anticipation. He growled into her neck and bit down on the sensitive flesh there. She moaned as she threw her head back, her hips rolling into his again as she dug her nails into his arms. He could feel himself preparing to abandon the plan and lose himself inside her until she uttered the one word that would remind him why he was doing this in the first place. _His name_.

He stopped his ministrations to a moan of protest and peeled her fingers off of his arms as he looked her into her lust-hazed eyes and prodded her. “What did you say?”

He had to stop himself from smiling at the look on her face, half-grumpy from being denied, and half-confused at the question. “Huh?” She cocked her head to the side and made to grab for his shirt, but he shooed her hand away as he continued to stare at her, never breaking eye contact. “I didn’t say anything. We were...”

“No.” He interrupted her, leaning in a little, letting his fingers ghost over her arms and slowly travel up towards her neck. “You said _something_. What _did_ you say, Katniss? Tell me.” He could see the realization dawning on her now. _Good_. She was finally ready to play. _Thank fucking god._ He knew his cock couldn’t take much more of the teasing. Her eyes became hooded and her voice was an octave lower when she spoke again.

“I umm….” She licked her lips. “I said your name.”

“Hmmmm. So you did.” He kept staring at her, watching her reaction intently as he pressed further. “And what’s my name, Katniss?” At that, she rolled her eyes angrily and started to move away from him, but he slid his palms up the wall on each side of her head and pressed the lower half of his body back into hers, effectively caging her in. He watched her breathing increase again and he reveled in the control he had over her right now. He could see how badly she wanted him, and they’d only just started. Her skin was flushed and he couldn’t help but think about what that flush was going to look like all over her body……. _damnit_. _Not yet_ , he reminded himself. He brought his lips to her ear again, holding them there as he took a minute to compose himself. “What’s. My. Name. _Say it_.”

She huffed out a breath as she practically mumbled the word. “Peeta.”

He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, sliding one arm up to the front of her neck and cupping it firmly to hold her in place. “Are you sure about that? You were having a hard time remembering last night. Maybe I should come up with a way to make sure you never forget again, hmmm?”

“I know your name, Peeta, okay? Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. I get it!” She crossed her arms and tried to squirm out of his grasp again, but he didn’t budge.

“No! Clearly you don’t!” He could feel the anger bubbling up all over again. It was the exact same attitude she had last night. It was not even so much that she’d said it. Honestly, he didn’t care that much about that; it was the fact that she refused to apologize afterwards, telling him he was just making a big deal out of nothing. _Nothing_. That’s what she’d called it. A huge fight had ensued, but the pièce de résistance had been when he had asked her ‘in what fucking universe would a woman calling her boyfriend by _another fucking man’s name_ be considered _nothing_?’ Katniss, always content to dig her grave just a little bit deeper, had replied that _at least it wasn’t during sex_ , and _it was only one time_ , and _really_ , he should be happy that she only accidentally called him Gale when they were fighting and he was ‘nagging’ her. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, breathing in slowly in an attempt to cool himself off.

Ironically, he almost agreed with her twisted logic, not that he’d ever tell her that. He admitted that when they first started dating, he’d been insecure about the man that had held her heart for so long. But he knew that in the end, she and Gale weren’t meant to be. Their relationship had been tumultuous at best, and he knew that she had never loved the eldest Hawthorne brother the same way she’d loved him. By her own admission, she’d never thought she wanted a real relationship with anyone. She’d sworn she’d never fall in love, never live with anyone, never commit herself to a future with anyone. But later she had realized that she’d just never wanted those things with Gale, or anyone before Peeta. In a way, it was comforting to know that any mental association she still had of her broody ex were so volatile that they triggered some sort of crazy Pavlovian response.

He opened his eyes, tearing himself away from the memory and staring into the grey orbs in front of him, alive with anger and something akin to a primal need. _Shit. She was so fucking hot when she was mad._ He pushed his body away from hers fractionally; just enough to give her a little room if she really wanted to leave, but held her gaze, challenging her. She closed her eyes for a split second, biting her bottom lip as she lifted just her eyes back to his, keeping her head slightly bowed. He felt his pants tighten again. Enough fucking around. At this rate, he wasn’t going to make it much longer and he hadn’t even gotten her undressed yet. He kept one arm locked at the side of her head, but let the other trace her side, following the curve of her hip until he reached the tip of her braid. He stroked the plait for a moment before wrapping the end smoothly around his wrist and pulling firmly so that she was forced to look up at him. She looked surprised at his actions but made no move to resist or stop him, so he continued. “So you did get my message, then?”

He kept the braid wrapped around his hand but loosened his grip, allowing her to nod as she answered his question, his other hand skimming the boundaries of the oversized shirt. “And what did it say?” Her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as she begin to realize where he was going with this. She shook her head, her eyes glued to the floor as the blush started to color her cheeks. He smiled to himself at the thought that he could make her blush like this – the same girl who would blow him with his grandparents in the next room. Oh, this was going to be very fun, indeed. He pulled on the braid again, this time just a little bit harder, forcing her to look at him as he rubbed his erection against her in deliberate circles. He savored the momentary relief before he pulled back again, this time to an audible whine. “I said, Katniss, what did it say? Tell me.”

She licked her lips again as she stared longingly at him. Her skin was still flushed, but now her pupils were fat and she was breathing so hard she was practically panting. _Fuck._ She was horny. _Really horny._ This was going even better than he’d planned. Time to up the ante. He abruptly released her and walked away, leaving a stunned Katniss leaning against the wall, hands fisting by her sides as she struggled to regain her composure. He kept his eyes on her as he casually readjusted the throw pillows and settled himself on the couch, making no move to hide his erect cock from her. He watched her eyes dart back and forth from his face to his crotch, absentmindedly licking her lips. It was little gestures like that, he knew, that would someday be the death of him. As she started working to unfasten the buttons on the shirt, though, he couldn’t help but think there were worse ways to go. He narrowed his eyes at her, throwing his arms on the back of the couch, and issued his first command. “Come here.”

She abruptly stopped what she was doing and did what she was told. _Thank fuck for that_. He allowed his eyes to roam over every inch of her as she sauntered over, swaying her hips the way she did when it was just for him. He reached one of his hands down and stroked himself through his pants as he watched her. Usually when she walked like that they were somewhere public, like a party or a restaurant. It was like their own secret code. It meant she wanted him to fuck her. _Hard_. When she almost to the couch he had to shake his head a little to clear his mind of the wandering thoughts _. Fuck_. When he had envisioned this night, he had anticipated a little difficulty controlling Katniss, but he hadn’t realized how hard it would be to control himself. His cock was practically begging to be freed from the confines of his pants and be buried as far inside her as he could go. God, he couldn’t wait. _Fuck the plan. Fucking waiting_. He needed to fuck her, and soon. He could still carry out the plan later, anyway. Who’s to say he couldn’t punish her again some other time? Consider this a practice round.

He tried issuing a second command, wondering if she was going to allow him to continue to take the lead. “Stop.” She complied immediately, staring at him demurely through her lashes. _Perfect._ He vaguely wondered how he’s going to make it through work tomorrow, because he knows that the image of Katniss looking at him the way that she is right now is going to be seared into his brain. He smirked at her as he removed his hand from his straining dick and waving it in a twirling motion in the air. “Turn around and face the piano.” Again she complied immediately.

He stood up and positioned himself directly behind her, his body close enough that she can feel his body heat and presence but not quite close enough to for his body to be touching hers. He began to leave a trail of kisses from the back of her neck up to her ear, drawing the bottom of her earlobe into his mouth. He released it and is rewarded with her breathy plea as his fingers slide around to her front and he finds the buttons, deftly opening each one as he questions her. “If you want me to keep going, Katniss, you’re going to have to answer the question.” As he unfastened the final button, he splays one hand over the front of her stomach, tugging at her braid with the other. “The message I sent you. You received it?”

Her voice was husky as her breathing picks up again. “Yes.”

He twirled the braid in his hand as he pulled out her hair tie and started to comb out the intricate plait. “And here you are, waiting for me; all dressed up and ready to play.” He slid the hand that was on her stomach across her hip and back around to her ass, where he started to caress the soft skin there. “So I’m going to ask you again Katniss.” She’s panting now, her eyes closed as she leans back into his touch. He dropped his voice and he could feel her shudder when he whispered into her ear. “What did it say? I want you to tell me. _Tell me what it said_. Say it.” Katniss was frantically rubbing herself onto Peeta like a cat in heat as she whimpered the words that almost made him come on the spot.

“I’ve been a _very_ bad girl, Peeta. I need to be punished.”

He was momentarily stunned. When he had sent the message, he had thought about and planned this exact moment, of course. Shit, he’d had a hard-on all fucking day just _thinking_ about it. He’d imagined bending her over the kitchen table, or the piano, or the bathroom sink as a chorus of “I’m sorry’s” streamed from her mouth. He’d imagined her on her knees, begging him to let her make it up to him, any way she could. He’d imagined spanking her until her ass turned pink while she begged for more. But nothing he imagined could have prepared him for the reality of Katniss saying those words to him. _Shit. She was so fucking hot._ He knew without a doubt that as long as he lived, he would never, ever forget this moment.

He felt her hand reaching back as she tried to touch him, but he grabbed her wrist in his hand and held it against her back as he brought his hand down to spank her. _Smack!_ “Ah ah ah, now, Katniss. Bad girls don’t get to touch without asking permission.” He pushed her forward, leading her towards the piano, nudging the stool out of the way with his foot, and bent her over the edge. _This would do just fine._ He folded her elbows at her head and released her wrist, running his hands up the sides of her body, and pulled up the shirt enough to expose her ass. He groaned at the sight before him. She was wearing a tiny lace see-through thong underneath the garter belt. _Shit._ He could see the imprint of his hand where he’d just spanked her, pink against her olive skin. He rubbed it with his palm as he leaned over her again, nuzzling her neck as he whispered in her ear. “Now, say it again. Why are we here?”

She complied much easier this time, writhing under him as she rubbed herself against the hard surface of the piano. “Because I was bad. I’m a bad girl, Peeta. You need to punish me.”

As he raised his hand again, he heard her suck in a deep breath. “Please.” _Oh shit_. She was begging for it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten again, desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of control as he brought his hand down against her cheek again, this time just a little harder. She moaned and bucked her hips again. She was obviously enjoying her punishment a little too much. _Even better_.

He caressed her ass again, smiling as he traced his fingers lower, not quite giving her what she wanted. She huffed in frustration and begged again. “Please.”

He smacked her again, this time on the other cheek, grabbing her hands again and laying them flat on the piano above her. “No saying please. No talking. No sounds. Since you had such a hard time remembering yesterday, we’re going to do our best to make sure you don’t forget my name today. ” He rocked his hips into her backside and smiled as she moaned loudly. He rubbed her in the spot that he’d just spanked her, and then brought his hand down swiftly, the loud smack echoing in the quiet house. “I told you, no sounds. The only sound that’s allowed to come out of your mouth tonight is my name. If you disobey me, I’ll keep punishing you. Understood?” She nodded as she continued to squirm. “Say my name, Katniss. Show me you understand.”

“Peeta...” It was a breathy moan. _Fuck. He liked this game_. He let go of her wrists but made sure she kept them in position as he slid his hands back down her body and gripped the white dress shirt in his hands. It did look good, but it had served its purpose and he couldn’t go much longer without getting her naked. He slid it off of her shoulders, shimmying it up her arms as she remained dutifully bent over the piano. He admired her bare back as he traced his fingers up and down the line of her spinal cord, leaning over and allowing his tongue to start tracing the same path as his fingers.

“Aaah.” She moaned again, but the sharp smack he delivered quieted her as he pulled away and appreciated his handiwork. He was definitely going to have to stretch this punishment out. Some other time.

“What do we say, baby?” He caressed the spot where he’s spanked her and wonders if she’ll be sore tomorrow. He feels a strange sense of pride at the idea that she might be.

“Peeta.” She whispered his name like a prayer as he slid his hand lower again, this time circling all around the edge of the flimsy thong. He had to bite his tongue when he felt that the entire thing is soaked through. “Peeta!” she whined it his name, and he knew what she really meant; what she would say if he let her talk: _Please. Touch me. Fuck me with your fingers._ He was a man possessed as he yanked at the material until it tore through, punishing it for separating his hands from her body for so long. “Peeta!!”  As he dragged his finger through her folds and up to her clit, she screamed it this time, and he knew what she really meant: _Yes. Oh god. Right there._ He circled his thumb on her clit, grinding his erection against her ass as his other fingers slide into her center. “Peeta, Peeta, Peeeeeeta!”

She bucked into his hands wildly, yelling his name like it’s the only word she’s ever known. He could tell she’s close, so he wrapped his other arm around her torso and he leaned forward to nibble on her ear. “That’s right, baby. Come for me.”

He  felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers and he’s mesmerized by the sight in front him. She’s got her head thrown back, panting his name over and over as the waves of her orgasm wash over her. “Peeta. Peeta, oh Peeta…” He’s made her come a thousand times, a thousand different ways before, and he can’t help but be amazed every time he watches her at how lucky he is. She’s so beautiful sometimes it makes his heart hurt. The way she mewled his name as she came sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock and he can barely think straight as he unzipped his pants and freed his cock from its harsh prison. He sighed in relief as it sprang free and he couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he managed to make it this long without coming in his pants.

He wasted no time as he pulled her back towards him, dragging his cock though her folds, coating himself in her wetness. _Oh god. He forgot how good this felt_. It was a good thing he held out as long as he did, because this wasn’t going to last long. “Peeta…Peeta…” She breathlessly whined his name as he lined himself up with her sex. _Fuck. Not long at all_. She writhed underneath him as he reached one arm around to lightly pinch her nipples and she moaned his name again as he drove into her. _Christ. It will be a miracle if he doesn’t come in the next five seconds._ He’d almost forgotten how impossibly good it felt inside of her. As she continued to moan his name, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He bit into the tender flesh at her shoulder, rewarded for his efforts with a long moan.

He continued to drive into her in long, steady strokes as he brought his hand up and then back down across her ass. _Slap!_ “Say it!” She moaned again and he felt the familiar fluttering of her walls around his dick as she panted his name. “Peeta.” He licked at her neck and the shell of her ear as he reached down and with his other hand and circled her clit. “Ngh. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…” She garbled out a version of his name and he knew he couldn’t take any more.

He felt his balls tighten and he began whispering in her ear, knowing it would push her over the edge. “Oh fuck, Katniss, You feel so fucking good. So hot and tight and wet.” She was crying out his name now and he knew this was it. “I love being inside you, I love fucking you, I love tasting you, I love _you_ , Katniss. Always.” He felt her walls tighten around him as she started to scream his name. “That’s right baby, come on. Come with me, give it to me. Fuck, I’m coming! Come for me, Katniss. He felt her pulsing around him and a second later he lost control, spilling himself inside her, their bodies still bent over the piano.

He tried to catch his breath, catching her mouth in a searing kiss as he scooped Katniss up in his arms, carrying her limp form over to the couch with him. “Tired, baby?”

“Hmmmm.” Her purr of contentment made him smile as he combed his fingers through her long brown waves. “So I’m forgiven, then?” Her teasing tone almost made him feel bad about what he had to say next. _Almost_.

He chuckled as he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her while he gathered her wrists in his hand. “Oh, baby. You called me by another man’s name. You’re going to have to come up with a better apology than that.”

He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked up long enough to catch the look of surprise, then anger, then desire flash across her beautiful face as he lowered his mouth to its destination. “Besides, “ he remarked as his teeth closed down around her nipple, “....I’m not done with you quite yet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it; I've never written smut before so I figured I'd try my hand at it.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely beta, forthegenuine, for fixing my mistakes, and slagheapwhore, for pre-reading!
> 
> Again a big thanks to all my lovely girls on Tumblr who encouraged me to write this, especially madefrommemories, who let me flood her inbox with excerpts while I was working on it.
> 
> This is actually a result of me combining two Tumblr prompts that I received - the first was ‘Peeta spanks Katniss as a joke and discovers how much he likes it’ and the second prompt asked for Katniss to accidentally call Peeta by Gale’s name during sex- (obviously I changed that part because I don’t think Katniss would do that, and I really didn’t want to write something like that, so I thought it would be funnier if it was during a fight). I also found a visual prompt I liked - hence, the piano.


End file.
